〈脑洞梗〉论与AUO相遇的正确姿势
by ukegilgamesh
Summary: 路人闪/士金 UBW后续设定


脑洞梗

"呼…还真是锻炼人啊。"赤铜发色的少年做了个深呼吸，回望着刚爬完的那一长串楼梯如此感叹。卫宫士郎此刻站在柳洞寺门前。

"说什么有可疑的魔法波动，让我来查看一下…话说远坂那家伙为什么不自己来？"叹了口气，士郎认命地继续跑腿。

傍晚的柳洞寺跟往常一样，静谧平和。这个时候也没有什么游客到访，只有几个僧侣在打扫，看到士郎还热情的跟他打了招呼，不过考虑到他的目标是大圣杯坑洞。士郎并没有去拜访柳洞一成和他的大哥，径直去了寺后的小树林。

顺着路查看了一番，毫无收获，"看起来似乎没有什么不对。"嘴上这么说着心想还是不能大意，既然来了就好好注意一下。士郎环顾四周，索性闭上眼，运用魔法回路，开始感知周围的魔法波动—

"！"黑暗中有一道金色但是却很微弱的光芒划过。"在那边！"士郎心中惊呼一声，提高警惕往察觉到的方向追了过去。

前方，是曾经圣杯的所在地，如今只有一片焦荒，圣杯战争结束已经大半年，中间便是遗留下来的巨大坑洞，黝.黑森然的洞口就跟周围寸草不生的焦土一般散发着没有生气的压抑。

消失了，什么痕迹也没有。士郎皱了皱眉，波动虽然微弱但的确在这个方向没错。

"咦？没有了吗..."士郎一边自言自语一边挠着脑袋，应该不是自己的错觉，刚才的确扑捉到一丝魔力的痕迹，那么应该就是在这附近。

如果来人是魔术师的话，被发现了所以故意藏起来了吗？士郎内心犹疑，索性拨开灌木丛往小树林深处走，他并不确定是不是弄错了，毕竟自己只是个半吊子魔术师，说不定只是有路过的魔术师前来看看也未可知，不过远返那家伙又说了，如果跟圣杯有关都不能大意什么的...没办法既然来了就只能认命好好巡视一番。

沙沙沙—沙沙沙—

前方悉悉索索的声响引起了士郎的注意，"什么人！"

难道真的有人藏在这里？打起精神小心翼翼地扒.开身边的灌木，同时提防突然出现变故。

"喵呜—"

一只花斑猫从草丛中猛然窜出来，士郎下了一大跳，同时也松了口气，搞了半天原来是只野猫啊。

不对，那是什么？士郎视线顿时凝住了，蹲下.身盯着刚才猫藏身的树丛堆。一滩血迹，滴落在草叶上还未干涸的新鲜血迹，这是怎么回事？士郎眼里闪过疑惑，看样子应该是刚刚留下的，可是刚才的猫并没有受伤，有谁在这里呆过？还是附近的野生动物留下的？

【叮—请选择】

【选项一：回去】

【选项二：继续找】

选项一剧情读取：士傲天【划掉】士郎教你关键时刻爆seed的正确姿势

—

这里应该不会有人来吧，那么十有八.九是什么野生动物留下的。除了刚刚那无法分辨是否是错觉的微弱波动，并没有发现有什么异常的地方。士郎没有对此多做纠结，起身看了看已经隐在远处丛林中的夕阳，天快黑了，要是不放心的话哪天再跟远返一起过来吧。

趁天黑之前赶紧下山比较好，这样想着的少年往原路返回…

伴随着远去的脚步声，草叶唰啦抖动的声音从另一侧树丛里传出。

半晌，一个人影扶着树干站了起来…

# # #

平淡如水的日常渐渐将这些小插曲淡忘，距离上次去因为远返大小姐一句话跑遍整个柳洞寺的事情都过去了一个多月。大圣杯附近，不，应该说整个冬木市再没有出现什么可疑的魔法波动，远返也没再提过这件事。士郎依旧是每天过着上学、归家、打工三.点一线的平静生活。

圣杯战争所留下的痕迹，也渐渐在这平静祥和中被抹平。

这天难得地没有什么事，学生会没有需要帮忙的地方，也不用去打工，早早地离开了学校的士郎想着不如去超市采办下周所需的食材，一个人住虽然用不着像居家大妈一样在买菜上大费周章，不过谁让士郎持有家政属性，时不时就有藤村或者远返跑来蹭饭呢。于是家政男转脚就上了去商业街的路。

迎着渐晚的夕阳，远处的天空染上一层澄澈的绯色，好久没见过这么美的红霞，士郎不禁感慨着，美丽的事物连心情都能变得好起来。

经过街口时，眼角的余光瞟见了前方有一群人聚集在一块，士郎忍不住多看了一眼，经过魔术加强的视力可以清楚的看到几个叼着烟染着发的小青年聚集在一块围着什么人，几番拉扯之后似乎是将一个金发人拖进了巷子里。

"刚才那个…不会是…抢劫吧？"士郎的脸色变得凝重起来，看那阵势不是抢劫就是肆意报复。立志要成为正义使者是士郎一生的夙愿，看见恃强凌弱这种事他当然不能袖手旁观，这么想着就立刻追了上去。

还没到巷子口就听到里面飘来几个人猥亵下.流的调笑声。

"...说的就是这家伙吗？长得够可以啊~"

"我看就是做援.交的吧，要不轮流试试..."

"啧啧，听说是上个月新出来的，还以为技术不行呢~"

"你小子乖一点，把我们伺候爽了今天就放过你~"

"..."

谈话内容愈发下.流.淫.秽，只要是个明事人都晓得接下来意味着什么。士郎实在听不下去了，心里又惊又怒，这些家伙！脑子一热脚步加快就直接冲了上去。

"住手！"

话音刚落，冲到巷子里的士郎就被眼前的场景冲击得一片空白，接下来的正义之词就这么卡在了喉咙里。

赤铜发色的少年僵的脸色发白，张着嘴吐不出几个音节，看上去仿佛被毒蝎子蛰了一口。

这是怎么回事？不可能的吧？

呈现在眼前的，是一副淫.糜得士郎只在春梦里见过的画面—那个金发的人跪坐在一个痞子模样的人身下，嘴被男人鼓涨的器物塞满，金缎般的发丝被人以疼痛的方式毫不留情地揪在手里，用力地往深处按.压。他的双手被另一个染着黄毛的青年反剪在身后，看起来价格不菲的白色大衣被扯了下来松垮垮地挂在手腕处，里面单薄的深色里衬也从肩头滑下，背后那个混混肆意地抚摸着他裸.露出来的白.皙肌肤，两手粗.鲁地往下探入，脸上露出无比享受的表情。

这还不是让士郎惊讶得如此失态的原因，他好歹是个成年人，连这种场面都撑不住就太不像话了。真正的原因是那个金发的青年，虽然只能看见侧面，大部分的面孔都被散下来的头发挡住，但是那极具辨识性的轮廓，令人难以忽视的外貌特征，明明就是那个人，那个已经不应该还存在这个世上的人！

即便他会看错人，但是那双微眯着的常人绝对无法拥有的红色瞳眸却是他怎么也不会认错的。

那双只需一眼就能感知到极度危险的红色蛇瞳，那种令心脏凝结的寒意，眼前还能浮现那家伙残忍扭曲的笑容，不会有错的，就是他…可是他明明跟被圣杯吞了！是自己亲眼所见的！

他为什么会在这里？吉尔伽美什他…为什么会在这里！

不对！没可能的….面前的人眯着双眼，绯色的眼瞳水雾弥漫…一副温软得令人失神的迷离之态，此刻就在自己眼前没有任何反抗地任由几个流氓凌辱。

如果真是那人，这怎么可能…

"你…"从震惊状态回过神的士郎正准备开口，"砰—"突然感到脑后一阵闷痛，他的四肢开始不听使唤无法支撑住沉重的身体，视线也开始向地面移动，士郎重重地摔在地上。

"真他.妈扫兴！哪里来的死小子！"染着黄毛的男人狠狠朝倒在地上的赤发少年啐了一口，愤愤地扔掉了手里的木棒。

"管他做什么，我们继续。唔，快点！再吸得紧一点..."

没有人去管倒在地上的少年，淫/乱的戏码持续上演。

士郎的眼睛被蒙上了一层层虚影，眼前都模糊不清，本能地捂着脑袋蜷缩在地上，手掌心传来温热的粘腻触感，那帮人下手有够重的，都是自己太大意了，不然也不至于被个混混从背后一闷棍放倒。

"唔..."肯定流.血了。

"哈哈，美人，还有我呢，快舔！"

"啧啧，这货色真不赖！皮肤比女人好多了..."

为首的混混捏住金发青年的下颌，迫使那张脸抬起来。"真是不会怜香惜玉，好好的美人脸都弄脏了..."

"哈哈哈…"几个人又哄笑起来。

士郎头晕的厉害，耳边的声音像是黏.腻恶心的爬虫一点点往耳朵里钻，隐隐约约扑哧的水流声跟解皮带的声音，几个人淫.笑下.流的话语让他脊背窜上一股灼热，怒意让他硬生生拉出了几丝清醒的意识。

不过是几个人.渣而已，自己好歹是半个魔术师就这么倒下就太逊了…

他们围着金发男子，一个个地强迫他为他们口.交，下.流的嬉笑声中偶尔能听到几丝呜咽。

士郎朗朗跄跄扶着墙站起来，晃了晃脑袋，不知道是不是错觉，他能感到被那群男人围着的金发人望向他这边，只是眼前视线有些模糊，他看不到对方的表情。

金发青年吐出了嘴里的液体，擦干净嘴边的东西。接着被人揪起来按在墙上。

"你们看，真可怜，嘴唇都破了~"

"啧啧，哥几个来好好疼爱下…"

几人将他的双手扣押至头顶按在墙上。几个男人顺势舔祗他细白的脖颈，用手撕扯他的皮带…金发的青年淡淡地撇过脸，为首的混混捏住了他的下颌，正准备提.枪上阵之时，顺着金发人绯色的视线瞄了一眼已经站起来的赤发少年。

"啧"了一声，真是个不省事的家伙，几人对视一眼似乎想到了什么好玩的事，"这边还有个逞英雄的家伙呢！"

"多管闲事，你们两个！收拾他！"

士郎还没反应过来就被几个人扭着胳膊拖上前，侧脸被狠狠地压在地上，顺着前方可以清楚地看到那个被几个混混按在墙上的男人。

纯金色的头发，绯红的眼瞳，没有任何表情的脸。

真的是他...吉尔伽美什...

此刻这个被称作吉尔伽美什的男人被人按在墙上百般污辱，那个曾经心高气傲得可怕的男人居然一副毫不在意的表情任由那帮人.渣作为。几个男人扯下了那件碍事的白色大衣，摸索着吉尔伽美什的皮带，手不安分地顺着他露出的腰线往下摸。

为首的男人索性卡住他的脖子想欣赏猎物慌乱无助的表情。吉尔伽美什只是微微张着嘴微微喘息，被折磨得略微红肿的薄唇泛着潋滟的水色，绯色的眼瞳平静地直视着前方，目光流转间甚是蛊惑人心，几个人男人看直了眼。这番光景足以勾起男人的施虐欲，一个个争先恐后地舔.着他的脖子啃咬他的锁骨...

"为什么..."士郎脑袋被人狠狠踩住，双手不能动弹。"小子！你他.妈就在这里给我好好看着吧哈哈！"

"老大直接上吧，美人都等不及了！"

"没错，这种极品，光靠前面怎么行，要好好照顾啊~"

"啧啧，上回西街那两个兄弟可是对这美人念念不忘啊~后面紧的不行~"

耳边不断的淫.笑还有各种令人遐想的水声，其间似乎还夹杂着隐隐约约的呻.吟声。士郎咬紧了牙关，不能容忍…现在无暇追究吉尔伽美什到底是怎么回事，就算他是昔日的敌人，就算救了他会被他直接杀死...但是眼前这种场面他不能无动于衷！

头还有些眩晕，有少许鲜血从顺着后脑从耳际流了下来，遮住了卫宫士郎右眼的视线，脸被紧紧地压在地上，粗糙的砾石咯着皮肤，双手也被人扣在身后，像是脱臼了。

"已经这么湿了。"视野被蒙上了一半红色，为首那个混混将手从吉尔伽美什的身下拿了出来，"真是个淫.荡的身体，也不知道被多少人用过了，嘿嘿，就让我也来享受一下吧。"

他们分开吉尔伽美什的已经褪.下裤子的双.腿，中间那人直接跻身在他腿.间，双手托起他的臀.部狠狠地贯穿下去，早已勃.起胀.大的肉刃瞬间就没入了那湿.润的小.穴中。

"唔嗯..."

"真紧啊！"伴着男人爽快地喘息声，吉尔伽美什只是发出了一声模糊的呻.吟。

"混.蛋！"士郎再也控制不住直接进入战斗状态，猛地掀翻了在背后制住他的两人，左肩处传来了沉闷的响声，这时候他没工夫去在意这些，一脚就把对方踹开了，那几人顿时撞在墙角没法动弹。

另外两个似乎是被突如其来的变故吓傻了，插在吉尔伽美什体内的玩意还没来得及拔.出来就被士郎一人一拳贯倒在地。

男人的巨物"咕啾"一声从身体里滑了出来。"唔..."失去压力的吉尔伽美什顺着墙滑坐下去，绯色的眼眸弥漫着水色，靠在墙角平复着喘息，被人拉扯得松松垮垮的黑色衬衫下是裸.露的腰.腹和双.腿...

士郎顿时觉得尴尬万分，完全不知道接下来该做些什么。质问对方为什么会在这里？还是问对方要不要帮忙？可是别说对方是个男人还是昔日死敌啊...士郎兀自纠结中。

吉尔伽美什却连看都没有看他一眼，喘完了就想要站起来，单手扶着墙壁动作缓慢显得十分吃力。士郎走过去想要扶他一把，步子还没动就被对方察觉意图，递过一个眼神把士郎僵在了原地。

本打算开口想要说些什么，只见吉尔伽美什捡起被扔在地上的衣服倚着墙慢慢地穿了起来，套上裤子的时候他优美的腿部线条一览无余，瓷白的大.腿内侧隐约可见的淤青和齿痕...士郎顿时觉得脸上火烧火燎，立马转过身去默念非礼勿视。

背后悉悉索索的声音告一段落，约莫对方已经差不多的时候士郎才转过身。穿戴整齐的吉尔伽美什径直略过士郎往外走，好心救人被挨了一棍子到现在还在流.血结果从头到尾都被无视了个彻底。士郎再怎么好脾气也忍不住了，更何况对方是如何滞留在现世的问题无论如何也要弄清楚。

"等一下！吉尔伽美什！"士郎抢先一步拦在他前面。

—TBC—

BY 玄酱/S酱


End file.
